strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Rest |-| Z Ability= Pummel |-| X Ability= Bash |-| C Ability= Pain Bringer |-| V Ability= Cataclysm Tips and Trivia * Making similarities with the spin attack from Obsidian's standard attack combo, Pain Bringer is a great escape skill since you move slightly faster while spinning and float down slowly. * Since Bash's cooldown only goes down by half if you miss your target, you can use it as an escape or dodging tool too. * Pain Bringer can spin out of Cursed Field while under its effect, making it a great choice against skills that slow or stop you. * Barbarian is defined as a person who is savage and crude. * Barbarian's Weapon Name is called Morning Star. * When you kill an stunned enemy with pummel you can still slam your morning star on the spot where they died until their parts despawn. Strategies * If the enemy is using his ultimate, try to hit them with bash when they are immobile, stunning them and canceling their attack. * Use different moves! Spamming won't do anything. The best idea is to use Bash, Pummel, Pain Bringer, Cataclysm. This will work to do a good amount of damage, but you may need to use it more then once. * If there is a player with a high amount of stats from multiple buffs, use Cataclysm to remove the enemy's buffs. Just remember there may be some exceptions, such as Ichor's defense and damage increase from blood, Anubis's stacks, etc. * Use Pain Bringer when an enemy is close to you. You may consider this is your second chance to stun the enemy if your Bash fails. * Use Rest whenever needed or after a fight, because it's one of your chances to regenerate your stamina and health. * Try not to use Bash often, as the enemy will predict your strategy easily. Make sure you are able to hit them clearly, because a failed Bash means a chance for the enemy to attack. * Use Pummel whenever the enemy is stunned ''instead of ''using one of your abilities to attack the stunned enemy, as Pummel probably deals the most damage total out of all of the abilities. * A player can travel a very far distance if they can jump at the precise moment they begin their bash.This allows the player to travel a very far distance, great for escaping.The reason why not many players picked this strategy up is because of the difficulty of performing such a move that requires such a high amount of accuracy. Weaknesses * Try to not get stunned often or else your face will be the happy victim of the spiky Morning Star pummeling on you. * Barbarian lacks crowd control and only having the high stun rate to help during fighting. Due to this, Barbarian cannot weaken foes often unlike other classes. * You can try to use other tanker class to defeat him, as you need more than one bash to get stunned. * Be sure to stay out of range when fighting a Barbarian, since Barbarians have limited range. * Take note Barbarian has slightly more defense than most classes. Heavy blows would be more effective than a rapid session of attacks. * Most Barbarians try to stun you by using Bash. Try to avoid that by jumping backward or sidestepping to either side. * Use attacks to slow Barbarian, as it will try to use abilities in order to catch you. The less stamina, the more debuffs. * Avoiding the stunning attacks is the key to winning against Barbarian. * If the Barbarian is pummeling you, quickly activate your shield to stagger the Barbarian, giving you some time to deal some damage to the Barbarian. * Knockback will disrupt the lunge from the Bash, ultimately countering Barbarian's only ability to move fast from place to place. * Abilities such as Ominous Matter, Dry Ice, and Plasma Hole will either buff you drastically, or debuff the Barbarian greatly. This is a good defensive strategy against Barbarians. Category:Tank Classes